Lost and found
by NZfulla
Summary: Jade's been having some issues and needs someone to help her out. Tori's always been there, but will Jade trust her enough to tell her her secret after she's been burned before? JORI :D Don't like, Don't read. Rated T for language in some places. My new story :) Please review! I CHANGED THE TITLE! Previously was 'New Home'
1. The visitor

**Hey guys! Thought I'd do another story for Jori :) It's been floating in my brain for a while and it irritated me cause it didn't fit with my other story so I made a new one! No I am not discontinuing the other one but I'm going to do two stories now. So be happy :) more Jori for you!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tori Vega arrived home to a seemingly deserted home, she was used to it though. It happened most days. Not that she resented her parents for being away so much, it just got... lonely sometimes. And Trina wasn't the greatest company in the world.

Tori yawned, she was exhausted. The half-Latina hadn't been sleeping properly lately. She recently had been getting nightmares that caused her to wake up in a cold sweat at all hours of the night.

She headed up the stairs that lead to her room wanting nothing more than to collapse into a ball on her bed and take a long nap, and thats exactly what she was going to do. She walked through the door to her familiar room and headed straight for her wardrobe.

She pulled out an old T-shirt and sweats and got changed out of her slightly too tight skinny jeans and shirt.

When she was changed she turned out the light and blindly walked over to her bed and collapsed into it, preparing for a probably terrifying bout of nightmares. She couldn't take the not sleeping anymore, she was too tired.

The half-Latina turned on her side and closed her eyes preparing to go to sleep.

"Hi." An amused and familiar voice said from beside her, causing Tori to fall out of her bed with a startled scream. She scrambled into a corner and grabbed anything she could find for a weapon to defend herself with, something that had been drilled into her mind by her police-man father at a young age.

Her hands wrapped around her one of her high-heels she had worn a few nights ago and she grabbed one and held it out in an attempt to look threatening. It probably didn't work.

She used her other hand to feel for the remote she had just put down on her bedside table and flicked the lights on to reveal a very amused Jade West lying in her bed.

"Gonna kill me with a shoe Vega? I'm very scared." She gave her signature Jade smirk.

"J-Jade?" Tori stuttered in surprise. She had been the last person she would expect to sneak into her house. Jade hates her after all. But then again, now that she thought about it, it sounded just like something the goth would do. She was probably about to attempt to murder her.

"That's me." She replied smirk never leaving her face.

_Yep, definitely plotting something. _The half-Latina thought to herself. She raised her 'weapon' again suspiciously causing Jade to snort and roll her eyes.

"Relax Vega, I'm not here to kill you..." She said reading Tori's mind. Tori saw something flash across the goths eyes, was it hurt? She couldn't tell, it was gone too quickly.

"...Because I'd never be so blatantly stupid to kill you in your own house." Normal Jade was back just as quickly as she'd left.

"H-how long have you been in here?!" Tori spluttered mind going back to just a minute ago when she was getting changed.

"Long enough to know you have some _interesting_ things in here." Jades reply caused Tori to instantly, go through a mental list of all the things in her room that Jade could use as potential ammo against her.

"L-like...?" Tori asked slightly scared.

"Well I didn't actually go through anything, but now I _really _want to, just because of the way you reacted." Jade smirked again. Tori took a breath and put down the shoe, if Jade had wanted to kill her she would have done so already.

"_How _did you even get in here?" Tori asked.

"I have my ways." Jade replied mysteriously. Tori decided that she didn't really want to know.

"Well," Tori breathed. "Why are you here then?"

For the first time since Tori had discovered Jade in her room, the goths smile dropped.

"I came to talk to you about something."

"Oh really?" Tori asked sarcastically and rhetorically.

"Don't sass me Vega." Jade growled, which Tori had to admit sounded kind of hot. _Wait... What? No! Bad Tori! Changing train of thought..._

"I'll sass who I want to sass!" Tori retorted surprising herself.

"Oh really?" Jade replied giving Tori one of her signature glares. "Try it again then."

Tori squirmed under Jades gaze. She fidgeted with her hands.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"That's what I thought Vega." Jade grinned victoriously before the smile dropped just as quickly. "I've got a problem."

Tori resisted the urge to make a snide comment about how she has many problems, but only because she sounded rather serious.

"Why come to me about your problems?" I ask instead, getting up off the floor and going to sit on the edge of my bed.

"My dad would kill me if he found out, my mother would tell him the instant I talked to her, let alone the fact that I never talk to my parents anyway. Beck is a serious douche-bag who I'm still very, _very _angry with." She began, causing me to instantly think something was seriously bad if she was actually talking to me about her family.

"My god, are you pregnant?" I blurt out, to which she frowned and gave me a weird look.

"What? God, no!" She frowned before continuing. "Cat, is well... Cat. Robbie is out of the question, and Andre isn't exactly a close friend of mine at all..."

Tori raised her eyebrows when Jade explained why not Andre.

"So you won't go to Andre because he's not a close friend but you'll come to me." Tori grinned.

"Yeah well, you've already seen me broken so... yourankeversoslightlymoretha n Andre." Jade mumbled picking at her nails.

But Tori heard and couldn't stop grinning.

"I'm talking less than an atom's height higher though, don't get your hopes up."

"I can live with that." Tori smiled.

"We're getting off track here!" Jade shouted causing Tori to instantly be serious again, despite the joy she felt inside. "I'm here about a problem so can we get back to the problem."

Tori nodded and Jade took a breath and continued.

"So you're really the only person left I could go to." Jade's eyes flashed with something unrecognizable again.

Tori didn't comment though, she just took Jades hand and squeezed it gently. Jade surprisingly didn't punch Tori for it either, or even make a snide comment on it. This problem was really troubling Jade. Another flash of emotion.

"It's just... ever since I was born my parents had this idea of a perfect child that they want me to be. And whenever I do something, or _be _something that doesn't fit into that idea. They aren't very happy to say the least. Their idea of a perfect child is one who doesn't dress like I do, doesn't get piercings or tattoos like I have, one who doesn't challenge her parents like I do... everything I do is wrong to them."

Tori couldn't imagine what that must be like, even though her parents were barely around she knew that they loved her as she was.

"I'm sorry..." Tori started but Jade cut her off.

"Don't be, I hate them. I do it on purpose. As a small child it was all I ever wanted, to be what they wanted to be. Hell I even wore bright pink dresses."

Tori just couldn't imagine it.

"But I learnt that nothing I ever did would be enough to please them so I just stopped trying altogether." Jade said.

"If that isn't the problem what is..?" Tori asked quietly.

"I'm getting to that." Jade snapped, but Tori didn't flinch. She knew it was Jade's way of coping.

"I started doing all this stuff, dressing in black. Being a cold hearted Gank. And they got so mad." Jade smiled tightly. "Don't get me wrong this is 100% me, I just go over the top at home to piss them off."

Tori nodded, squeezed the goth's hand and waited for her to continue.

"Then I got older and it got worse, I got my piercings and they flipped out. But not as much when I got my first tattoo." Jade pointed to the star on her arm. "Because they knew piercings can grow out. But tattoos are... well permanent. They went psycho the first time. And then me being me, went out and got a second one. And..."

Tori squeezed Jade's hand again to comfort her. Jade was sniffling now.

"I'd never seen them so mad before. My dad tore up practically our entire house. They told me, 'You can have the clothes and the piercings and everything else you already have. But if you do _anything _else after that. We're kicking you out of this house! Understand _Jadelyn?_ I swear we will KICK YOU OUT. If you're not going to bring respect to our family's name then you will no longer be part of our family.' a-and..."

Tears were running down her face now. Tori put her arms around the girl in an attempt to comfort her.

"I didn't feel threatened at the time. I hated them, I would love to leave. And none of their previous threats were ever acted on or serious... But then..." Jade wiped at her eyes and swallowed hard. "They found out t-that..."

Tori rubbed her shoulder feeling so bad for this girl, she thought she understood now why she couldn't go to anyone else. If they saw her break down like this her reputation would be ruined. She noticed that Jade wasn't talking anymore and looked up at her. Her cheeks were tear stained and Tori wiped them away gently.

"You can tell me Jade..."

"This is why I don't want to tell you..." Jade swallowed hard. "Because you're the only one who cares right now and If I tell you then you'll never look at me the same, and then you'll leave me just like Beck did..."

"Didn't you break up with Beck?.." Tori asked tentatively.

"That's what he told everyone huh?" She laughed humorlessly. "He found out, and he left me... and he told my parents. And... for the first time in my entire life they finally kept a promise that they made me. 'Cause now... Now I'm homeless..."

Tears started to fall again and Tori hugged Jade tightly.

"You're not homeless." Tori said firmly. "You can stay here as long as you like. Because unlike you seem to think, I'm never going to leave you no matter what you do or say. I've come this far and I'm not turning back."

"God..." Jade laughed slightly through her tears. "Thats so cheesy..."

She put her arms around Tori and hugged her back.

"But... thankyou Tori..." Jade sniffled.

"...aaaand you called me Tori. Who are you and what have you done with the real Jade." Tori smiled and rubbed the goth's back who smiled too despite herself.

"Don't get used to it _Vega_." Jade smiled and Tori did too.

"Instead of looking at this like it's a bad thing... Let's list all the good things while I go make you some pancakes." Tori said with a grin before grabbing Jade's arm and dragging her to the door, while Jade let out a laugh. "Number One! You can now do what you want, as long as it is legal as my dad _is _a cop and you're living in his house now..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Now that she knew she had a friend she could count on and that she had a place to stay, the fact that her parent's kicked her out was not such a bad thing to Jade. She followed Tori downstairs to the half-Latina's kitchen where said girl was already bring out ingredients to make into a pancake feast.

"Number Two! You get to stay with me!" Tori grinned.

"I thought we were listing good things." Jade teased jokingly.

"Hey." Tori pouted, which Jade thought was actually quite adorable. _What? NO! No no no no no no no no NO! Tori's is NOT adorable in any way... except when she makes those cute little faces... NO! SHUTUP BRAIN!_

"Number three! I now get a ride from someone other than Trina!" Tori happy danced which made Jade laugh before pulling a face.

"Ugh, thanks for reminding me that I now live in the same house as that _thing!_" Jade scowled.

"_Jaaaade." _Tori pouted. "I _am _related to that '_thing' _you know..."

"Does that make you a thing too?" Jade smirked as Tori pouted again. She returned to making her pancake mix.

"But seriously... are you sure it's okay that I stay here?" Jade asked quietly.

"I said it would be fine and my parents are pretty cool with anything I do so it's okay now stop worrying!" Tori grinned and flicked some flour at Jade.

Jade raised an eyebrow at the girls antics.

"Funny how my parents wanted the perfect child and got me and your parents don't expect anything from you and yet you're like the perfect child." She mused.

"You think I'm perfect?" Tori grinned at Jade.

"What? No! I never said that." Jade growled and Jade saw something flash across Tori's eyes when she growled. She raised an eyebrow and Tori blushed and returned to her cooking, hiding behind her hair slightly.

_Weird. _Jade thought. _But so is she. In a cute way thoug-... NO! STOP IT BRAIN!_

"Sure... whatever you say Jade." Tori grinned.

"What did I tell you about sassing me Vega?" Jade growled again. Another unidentifiable look from Tori. _Could it be..._

"That I can sass you whenever I feel like it?" Tori grinned wider, distracting Jade from thought.

"I didn't say that!" Jade gave Tori a look, trying hard not to smile despite herself.

"Funny, I remember it that way." The half-Latina poked her tongue at me and continued making the pancakes.

"Number Four." I grin. "It gives me many more opportunities to kill you and/or get information that I could use to embarrass you at school."

"It's not like you don't know pretty much everything about me anyway... you know what I'm allergic to, you even know my blood type! You probably even know things about me that even I don't know." Tori grumbled before putting the first batch of pancakes on a plate and handing it to the goth who was leaning against the counter.

"I probably do." Jade grins.

The goth gratefully took the plate and started eating the pancakes, which she found to be the best she'd ever eaten. Not that she'd tell Tori that.

"Well?" Tori asked.

"Eh. Not as bad as I expected." Jade grinned as she laughed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After pancakes the two girls sat on her couch for a while and talked about random stuff, nothing in particular.

A little while after the random conversations Jade noticed that Tori was tired, and she remembered that Tori had gone into her room to sleep in the first place and the only reason she wasn't right now was because Jade had been there. Feeling slightly guilty the goth suggested that she go to bed as she 'looks like she's about to collapse on the carpet'.

"What? No... nooooo. I'm not tired..." Tori let out an unconvincing yawn causing Jade to give her a look.

"Well... okay yeah I'm tired but we have to make sure you have somewhere to sleep first." Tori smiled tiredly, _I wonder why she's so tired?_ "Well here are your options: There's the couch, the floor, the table or the guest room."

"I'll take the table." Jade replied managing to look completely serious causing Tori to give her a weird look. "Kidding! Guest room it is."

The two girls climb the stairs and Jade follows her down the hall past her room, past a few others and into a room. Jade was very surprised when she saw the wallpaper and the bed was black. Jade raised an eyebrow at Tori.

"What?" Tori shrugged. "I used to have a cousin who stayed over occasionally and liked the colour black almost as much as you."

"Tell your cousin they have good taste in colors." Jade grinned. The goth walked over to a desk and picked up a heart shaped photo of a pretty looking girl. _Not as pretty as Tori though... NO. SHUT IT BRAIN._

"This his girlfriend?" Jade asked showing Tori the picture.

"That's _her _girlfriend, yeah." Tori folded her arms and raised an eyebrow at Jade waiting for her reaction, instantly ready to defend her cousin if Jade said anything bad about her.

"_Her _girlfriend huh?" Jade looked slightly surprised but didn't look like she was about to criticize.

"Yep. So you don't have to worry about there being any boy germs in your bed." Tori joked.

"Oh like I care about germs." Jade smirked.

"Jade West isn't afraid of anything, let alone germs." Tori laughed and rolled her eyes. Before she frowned slightly.

"Wait... uh... when you... erm... were you allowed to take your stuff?.." Tori nervously asked not really knowing how to phrase that question.

"When they kicked me out." Jade finished for her. "They said I was being allowed to get my stuff from them tomorrow. Since they are 'fair parents'..." The goth mumbled something sarcastic under her breath. "Anything I don't take they're burning."

"Well, then _we'll_ go get your stuff tomorrow." Tori gave a small smile. "Until then..."

The half-Latina left the room briefly but was back in seconds. She tossed Jade a black shirt and some grey sweats.

"You can wear these... uh if you want." Tori said.

"Thanks Tori..." Jade mumbled. "Thanks for everything..."

"No problem." Tori smiled brightly at the use of her first name, and turned to leave. "I'm going to bed, I'm about to pass out."

"Night Vega."

"Night West." The half-Latina walked out the door and poked her head back in with a sad smile. "I know you aren't ready to tell me why, but when you are I'll be here. And. I. Will. Stay."

"Yeah I know." Jade says quietly. Before turning her head and giving her a classic Jade look. "Now get out of here Vega. Unless you plan on perving on me while I get changed?"

The goth grabbed the bottom of her shirt and raised her eyes in challenge to Vega.

"Night Jade." Tori said rolling her eyes and leaving.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Longest story YET! :D OMG 3,184 WORDS! Please review! I want to know what you guys thought. Should I continue? Post a review and give me feedback xD**


	2. Nightmares

**I am back early because I'm on a Jori ROLL xD I love each and every single person who reviewed this story so far :D you guys RULE! New chapter!**

**-Shout out to Wolfbreed21 and Jay aka Jordan just because they be cool and message me lots xD. **

**-Shout out to TimelessReader for being the 1st reviewer. **

**-Eliley and Jeremy Shane cause they have reviewed me lot's and I remember them from my other story so they be cool as well, **

**-mbj2323 cause I know you from the other story and I don't think i mentioned you in my other story for your cool review on chapter 6 :)**

**-amal-rukia too because you gave me a detailed review on what you liked and because I liked your story :D**

**Phew! I think I got them all :0 **

**SHOT'S TO ALL MY READERS THOUGH YOU GUYS BE AWESOME **

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jade woke up early. _Too _early. Like 3 in the morning early. She frowned as she looked at her surroundings before remembering the events of yesterday.

_I was kicked out. _She remembered bitterly.

The goth sat up and got changed into her clothes from yesterday, deciding she probably wasn't going to go back to sleep.

_But Tori let me stay with her._ Jade smiled slightly at that thought.

She was interrupted from her thoughts by a scream that sounded like Tori, it was coming from her room.

That was the reason she woke up so early.

The goth's smile dropped instantly and she shot up in an instant and hurried down the hallway.

She kicked open the door and squinted into the darkness expecting to see a masked man with a knife trying to kill the half-Latina. When she saw nothing of the sort she frowned.

"What the hell Vega? Why are you scr-..." Jade started to grumble but she was cut off when she saw Tori tossing and turning and whimpering.

"Vega?.." Jade asked walking towards the thrashing girl slightly concerned. The goth noticed the girl's eyes were closed, and quickly realized that Tori was having a nightmare.

A long time ago this might have made the goth smile but they had been through much together and she realized this wasn't a normal nightmare.

Jade had noticed that the girl was crying. _In her sleep_.

She had never seen Tori cry, not even after she had poured coffee on her head. Or after all the times she had been a gank and insulted her or gotten her in trouble or hurt her... and well, it's a long list... but even after all that Tori had never cried. That's how the goth knew that it was serious.

"Vega...Vega?.." Jade sat on the edge of the girls bed and tried to shake her awake. "TORI! Wake up!"

The crying girl didn't react and only kept whimpering.

"Tori! Wake up! You're asleep! It isn't real!" Jade shook the girl harder, she was a deep sleeper.

"NO!" Tori cried out, shocking Jade for just a second, thinking the girl had woken up. But she quickly realized this was not the case. "GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"TORI!" Jade was getting worried now. "It isn't real! Wake up! Nobody's going to hurt you!"

"Get away!" Tori sobbed as she felt around wildly. She found Jade's hand and grabbed it. "Get him away from me!"

"Tori listen to me!" Jade was getting slightly irritated even though she knew that this really was not the right moment to be getting annoyed. "It. Isn't. REAL! Nobody is here! Nobody is going to hurt you!"

Tori curled up into a ball, but somehow still managed to keep the goth's hand in a death grip.

"Don't let him touch me..." Tori was no longer shouting but the words still rang in Jade's ears. The half-Latina sounded so broken that all momentary anger was lost.

Jade wasn't usually one to comfort but suddenly she felt an overwhelming need to hold the frightened girl.

"Shh. Tori." The goth wrapped her arms around the now shaking girl, later she might wonder why but for now Tori needed somebody to help her. "I won't let anyone hurt you. I'll break whoever tries to in half before they can even lay a finger on you."

The words seemed to register with Tori's sleeping mind because the girl stopped whimpering and sobbing, although she was still sniffling a little.

Jade rubbed the girls back and wiped away her tears with the other hand, similar to what Tori had done for the goth the day before.

"Nobody's going to hurt you. Not while I'm here." Jade promised the now still girl lying in her arms. Jade stayed like that for a while, rubbing Tori's back and mumbling things to her while she slept in a much calmer manner.

When she was sure Tori was okay, and not going to start having a mental breakdown in her sleep again anytime soon, the goth retracted her arms from around the girl and went to get up but a hand shot out and grabbed her wrist.

"Don't go..." Tori voiced quietly, so quietly Jade almost didn't hear it. But the goth did hear, and the half-Latina had sounded so pleading that she couldn't possibly say no.

Jade sighed and lay back down beside the somehow _still _sleeping girl.

"I'm not going anywhere..." Jade whispered to the Tori, who immediately wrapped her own arms around the goth and proceeded to snuggle into Jade's side, causing Jade to blush but do nothing to remove her.

Jade sighed and tentatively put her arm around the girl and closed her eyes to try get back to sleep before morning.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tori Vega opened her eyes to see blinding sunlight streaming through her window, and shut them again almost immediately. She didn't want to wake up yet, she was too comfortable. She snuggled her face into her pillow and sighed in contentment.

Well, she was content until she felt her pillow breathe. Her eyes snapped open and she looked to find that her _oh so comfortable _'pillow' was actually Jade West. And Jade West was awake.

"Having fun there?" Jade asked pierced eyebrow raised.

"Oh my God..." Tori blurted and scrambled back so fast she fell off the other side of her bed with a large thump.

"Ow..." She mumbled and sat up rubbing her head. She rubbed her eyes and looked over to see Jade smirking at her pain.

"Why are you in my bed?" Tori asked confused.

Jade raised her eyebrows.

_Does she not remember? _The goth wondered. _Does she even know? She might just not want to talk about it... I am familiar with that feeling._

"Well, I woke up early..." _Not a lie. _"...Realized you were still asleep..." _Not a lie. _"...Decided I was going to scare you when you woke up." _Total lie. _

"So success I suppose, although not in the way I intended." Jade raised an eyebrow at Tori. "Do you use everyone who sits on your bed as a pillow?"

"No..." The youngest Vega girl blushed.

"So I'm special then?" Jade smirked.

"Did I say that? No_..." _Tori groaned.

"OH!" Jade said eyebrows raised. "So I'm not special?"

"I didn't say that either!" Tori protested.

"So am I special or not?" Jade asked folding her arms eyebrows raised.

"Sort of?" The half-Latina offered.

"There is no such thing as '_sort of' _Vega." Argued the goth.

"YES THEN!" Tori threw her hands up exasperated.

"Good so you'll make me breakfast then." Jade grinned at the confused girl. "Since I'm '_special' _"

"Yes! Wait... what?" Tori was confused but Jade had already gotten up and was walking downstairs.

"You tricked me!" Tori protested but she couldn't help but laugh as she came down the stairs.

"Wouldn't be the first time Vega." Jade grinned back at her from her seat on the couch, TV on and remote in hand.

Tori rolled her eyes but headed to the kitchen to make breakfast anyway.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**This is much shorter than the last chapter but I'm really tired. (Only having 4 hours of sleep in total over the last two nights, guess where my inspiration for 'Sleepless Nights' came from?) I figured this was as good a place to stop as any. **

**P.S If you have any suggestions or wants send 'em to me in a review or just PM me! I love hearing from my readers :) I also enjoy stalking them and reading and reviewing ****_their _****stories if they want me too xD Let me know. And well... I just LOVE reviews... that was a not so subtle hint xD LOVE YA ALL xD ALSO IF YOU SEE ANY GRAMMATICAL ERRORS OR MISTAKES Please tell me :)**

**P.P.S 1,500 words exactly! :D**

**P.P.P.S ALL I WANT FOR CHRISTMAAAAAAAAAAAS IS REVIEWWWWWWWWS xD lmao sorry. When I'm tired I go kind of crazy and can't stop talking... so... Ima say bye now before this ending note thing gets longer than the story xD**


	3. Revelations

**Hey guys! What's goin' down? It's me NZfulla back again to say that I AM IN YOUR FUTURE :D It's the 17th today here in New Zealand and somewhere in the world it's like the 16th xD So technically I am in da future o.o Yes I am weird :D Yes you can be weird too if you want! We can be weird together as a big happy family xD Unless... none of you want to be :( but that's okay... I'll just give you the story and go cry while you read it xD**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Vega if you don't come now I'm leaving without you." Jade warned the half-Latina who was getting changed in her room. The goth was waiting outside the door impatiently. "Miss goody two shoes wouldn't want to be late now would she?"

"I can't believe I forgot it was a school day!" Tori groaned.

"Yeah, it's all your fault Vega."

"You were too busy scaring me this morning when I woke up that I forgot so this is partially your fault." Tori frowned, even though Jade couldn't see her.

"We could just skip school today I mean by the time we get there, IF we get there at all at the rate you're going, we'll have missed 1st period anyway." Jade ignored her

"NO! We are going and that's final." Tori grumbled, she flung open the door and Jade had a look that screamed 'finally!' all over her face.

The half-Latina ran down the stairs and out the door.

"Goody two shoes..." Jade shouted after her and followed after her.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tori Vega practically ran into school and to Sikowitz's classroom, Jade somewhere behind her. When she flung open the door, everybody turned to face her. Sikowitz immediately asked the question on everybody's mind.

"Why are you late Tori?" He asked.

"I..." She panted from running. "It just... ah..."

"Spit it out woman." Rex said.

"Trina." Tori blurted, not wanting to admit that she had forgot school. Fortunately that was enough of an explanation for Sikowitz.

"I've heard enough." He decided before motioning to the seats. "Pick a chair."

Tori sat down by Cat and wondered where Jade was, the goth had given her a ride to school so she couldn't be too far away.

They had decided it would be better to pretend that they weren't friends and that the day previous hadn't happened, which would mean arriving separately but Tori was in such a rush she didn't check if Jade really was following her.

"Has anybody seen Jade?" Sikowitz asked apparently noticing too, but before anybody could answer the door was flung open to reveal a bored looking, coffee drinking Jade.

Tori didn't even know _where _Jade had got coffee from since they hadn't stopped anywhere but she wasn't going to mention it.

"I'm here." She said in her usual tone, her face clearly reading 'I'd rather be _anywhere _but here.' If Tori didn't know better it would've looked like it was any other day. It wouldn't be the first time she was late to class.

"Ah, Jade." Sikowitz sighed, clapping his hands together. "A ray of sunshine as always. Take a seat."

The goth looked around to see that the only two spare seats were left in the class, one beside Tori, and they other by _Beck_... She knew which one she clearly preferred, but since she was supposedly still hating Tori she had to put her acting skills to work.

Sikowitz, and everyone else had already noticed the predicament that Jade was _supposed _to be facing, since everyone knew she 'hated' Tori and everyone knew about the breakup courtesy of Beck. However they only knew the lie that he told everyone, not the truth.

"Can I just sit on the floor." Jade growled convincingly, it wasn't hard to slip back into her usual personality.

"No, you can't just sit on the floor." Sikowitz sighed. Before sitting down and resting his chin on his fists and putting on a grin. "I want to see where you sit."

So even _Sikowitz _knew about the break-up.

"You're a horrible teacher." She scowled before glancing between Tori and Beck, glaring heatedly at the latter and stomping over to sit by Tori who was actually putting on a convincing surprised face. Everyone was surprised at her choice, so Beck obviously hadn't told them about what a jerk he had actually been.

"Wow, Beck what on earth did you do?" Sikowitz asked the canadian surprised as well.

"Why don't you ask _her_ what _she _did." He frowned.

"OH! What did _I _do?" Jade shouted causing everyone in the room to flinch. "What did _YOU _do?"

"What DID I do?" He shouted right back standing up, but not even at the top of his voice did he have enough force to make everyone flinch like Jade's shout. "Tell me Jade. WHAT DID I DO? What did I do to make you decided that?"

Everyone was deathly silent, with their mouths hanging open. They obviously figured out the problem was not what Beck had said it was.

"It wasn't something I just decided on the spot!" She roared back in outrage standing up as well. Everyone slid down in their seats.

"So our whole relationship was a lie?" He shouted back hurt and resentment lacing his voice.

"We are so not having this argument here!" She yelled back. "I am out of here!"

Jade stormed furiously towards the door and reached for the handle but his voice stopped her cold.

"Where are you going to go Jade? Home? You can't escape from this! You're parents are just as mad about this as me!" He was still mad but he sounded triumphant, which made Jade want to pound his face in.

"I CAN'T GO HOME YOU STUPID CANADIAN JERK! THEY KICKED ME OUT!" She whirled around, to see his face frozen in shock along with everyone else's. (excluding Tori of course.) "BECAUSE YOU JUST HAD TO GO TELL THEM! THEY WERE A MILLION TIMES MORE MAD THAN YOU GOT BECAUSE YOU GOT YOUR GODDAMN STUPID EGO BRUISED."

Nobody had ever seen her this furious before.

"Jade I-..." He started his voice sounding apologetic and his facial expression screaming 'regret' but he was cut off quickly.

"OH. WHAT YOU'RE SORRY? NOTHING YOU DO OR SAY IS GOING TO EVER MAKE ME FORGIVE YOU!" She screamed at him before throwing the door open hard enough to make it slam into the wall with a loud resounding 'Thunk!' that echoed in the deathly silent room.

"Well... that was..." Sikowitz started but couldn't finish as Beck stormed out the opposite class room door.

"We should all prepare for the wrath of hurricane Jade." Rex commented.

At his words Tori snapped out of her frozen state and ran out after Jade, nobody tried to stop her.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Jade!" Tori called into the empty hallway, she saw nobody and almost tore her hair out in frustration. The first place the half-Latina had checked was the car-park for Jade's car but it was still where she left it so she assumed Jade was still around somewhere.

Then Tori had a thought and face-palmed for being so stupid. She turned and ran straight for the Janitor's closet. She got to it and open the door slowly and quietly. When she heard a sob she knew she'd found Jade. She entered the room and shut the door and locked it behind her.

"Jade..." Tori voiced quietly, slightly scared. When there was no reply from the girl curled up in a ball in the corner, Tori sat down beside her and tentatively stretched out her hand to rub her back.

"T-Tori I..." She started but Tori hushed her and kept rubbing her back.

"You don't have to explain." Tori murmured.

"I-I..." The goth stumbled, through her sobs.

"Shhh... You don't have to worry." Tori told her quietly.

"Tori..." The goth tried again only for Tori to shush her again.

"You don't have to cry. You're staying with me remember? And if it makes you feel better we can g-..."

"Goddamn it Tori I'm trying to tell you something." Jade said more forcefully but still quietly.

"Sorry..." Tori mumbled and then nodded to the girl silently.

"The reason... why..." Jade said slowly, her sobs stopping for a moment as she breathed deeply to speak clearly. "Why _he _broke up with me is because... b-because..." The goth paused.

Tori nodded for her to go on.

"Because I told him that I'm..." She breathed deeply. "Because I like girls..."

_Beck broke up with Jade... because she likes girls..._

Tori was silent, and her face was unreadable.

"Tori..?" Jade asked quietly, her voice small and unsure.

_Jades parents... threw her out... because of THAT?_

Tori's face morphed into one of anger.

"_That's _why Beck broke up with you and told your parents?" Tori asked, trying to stay calm.

Jade nodded silently, still wary of Tori's reaction.

"Tell me what happened." Tori growled.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"BECKETT OLIVER!" Tori's voice rang through the now crowded hallway, apparently the bell rang while they were in the cupboard.

"Forget what I said about hurricane Jade! Watch out for hurricane Tor- AHHHHH!" Rex yelled. On her way storming through the hallway she had ripped off Rex's arm and hurled it down the hall to hit Beck on the head.

"Uh... bye Beck I erm... got to go..." The girl Beck had been talking to mumbled and ran with the rest of the people leaving the now deserted hallway.

Tori shoved him with surprising strength against his locker.

"You broke up with her because of THAT?!" She shouted in his confused face.

"She told you?" He frowned.

"She told me alright. She told me how you fucking broke up with her because your fucking ego got fucking bruised and how you're a homophobic BASTARD!" Tori was livid. He'd never heard her swear once and she just did it four times in the same sentence.

"Tor-..." He tried but she cut him off.

"SHUT IT I'M NOT THROUGH WITH YOU YET!" She yelled. "Her parent's KICKED HER OUT! You told her parents, broke up with her, lied about why to the whole school to make your sorry ass look better. YOU BROKE HER! She had to come to me about this because there was nobody else to go to! Because you got her KICKED OUT OF HER OWN HOUSE!"

"Did she even tell you all of it?!" He yelled at her causing Tori to pause and let him go, stepping back a bit. "I bet she'd be the one you were screaming at if you knew the _whole _thing."

"Nothing you say would make me want to yell at her or get even the slightest bit mad at her." She hissed, Beck glanced over her shoulder before frowning.

"Oh yeah?" He scowled. "What if I told you that she loved you?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Oh wow! Revelation? I think not... I'm sure you all guessed that this was the big secret. But if not tell me because I want to know if I surprised any of you xD I really wanted to end this chapter with the revelation scene in the closet just to annoy you. But I figured it was too short a chapter and I just couldn't stop writing :) but now I leave you wondering about Tori's reaction to the news. Hehehe I'm mean. Review and it will make me happy making me want to write the next chapter faster! :D**

**P.S How old do you think I am :0 I was just wondering :)**


	4. Plan C

**I be back with a new chapter :) thanks to everyone who reviewed so far and has read my story up until this point! Without you guys there is now story :0**

**I would just like to make a note of Amal-Rukia's story Fantasy. It is a good story and she works hard at it but only has few reviewers. She is a friend of mine and I would love it if you guys checked it out at the link below:**

** s/8761664/1/Fantasy**

**If anybody wants me to check their stories out don't hesitate to ask either :) I love stories!**

**Anyway... better get on with the chapter xD I know some of you might be hating me for putting in that last cliffhanger... Sorry if Cat seems OOC... I can change her if you like. Just tell me :).**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Oh yeah?" He scowled. "What if I told you that she loved you?"

Tori heard a gasp from behind her and whirled around to see Jade standing there frozen in panic. So that's what Beck had been looking at.

Before Tori could even open her mouth Jade turned and bolted. She ran faster than Tori had ever seen her run.

"I can't believe it." Tori growled not facing Beck.

"I know, I couldn't believe it either..." Beck began but Tori whirled to face him and cut him off.

"Not that you blockhead!" She yelled at him. "I can't believe you did that to Jade! First you break up with her, get her kicked out, and now you go revealing her secrets without her permission!"

"Wait... you're not upset with her?" He frowned. "At _all?"_

"The only people I'm upset with are you for being a homophobic jerk and myself for not being fast enough to catch her!" She growled at him.

"I'm not homophobic. I'm just mad that I put up with her and her shit for so long and I discover that she never even loved me back!" He shouted.

"You're making her sound like a virus!" Tori growled getting even angrier if that's possible.

"Dating her is like having one! The only reason I stayed with her is because she's _really _hot and because she's like the _best kisser_ _eve-" _Beck never got to finish his sentence. Tori had punched him right in the face, with so much anger and force behind it that you could hear the sound of his nose cracking echo in the halls.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jade West had ran straight out to her car and had sped out of the parking lot not caring if she was ditching school. Tears ran down her cheeks as she sobbed and cursed Beck.

"I trusted him! Even though we broke up and I'm still mad at him for what he did I never expected him to go and tell someone a secret that wasn't his!" She yelled to herself.

She realized she had been driving aimlessly for a while now, and had lost track of time. Her clock now read 4:21pm. _Schools out now..._

Jade was breaking again and she couldn't go to the one person who normally helped her out in situations like this. Tori was her usual first choice (She had previously called that Plan A/Plan Annoying). Beck had been her plan B (Plan Boyfriend) before they broke up, but obviously this was not an option anymore. Which left her with plan C. Plan Cat.

Jade let out a sigh and changed directions, heading towards her ditzy, read-headed best-friend's house.

Just a few seconds after the goth knocked on the door of Cat's house, said red-head threw the door open.

"Jade!" She shouted, and Jade was momentarily thrown by the frown and serious expression on the girls face. "Where have you been? Everyone's been worried about you!"

Then the red-head noticed Jade's running make-up and worked out that she had been crying.

"Are you alright?" She asked. Cat was often a lot more observant and smart than she let on. But then the red head's frown lessened.

"Is hot chocolate needed?" Cat asked.

Cat always made the goth hot chocolates when they were going to have a serious conversation. It didn't happen as often as it used to since she'd started dating Beck and then even less so when Tori was there to help out.

But Cat hadn't forgotten, and Jade was glad. She liked familiar things, it was part of why she dated Beck as long as she did, even if she hadn't loved him like he wanted her to. All of what was happening now was not familiar, and she didn't like it.

"Is you're brother home..?" Jade asked tentatively, it was usually the deal-breaking question of whether she actually came in or not.

"Oh no, the nice people from some sort of hospital took him away again." Cat smiled a more familiar ditzy smile.

"Hot chocolate it is then." Jade said, stepping through the doorway.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"So Tori knows now hmm?.." Cat asked sipping her cup. Jade nodded. "What did she do?"

"I don't know..." Jade admitted. "I ran away."

"So you didn't even wait to see her reaction and yet you're crying like it's over." Cat asked incredulously.

"It is over." Jade murmured, hiding her face by taking a long sip from her cup. "Tori is as straight as a rainbow is curved. She'll hate me forever."

"Ooh! I love rainbows." Cat said with her weird laugh. Before frowning thoughtfully. "I don't know about that though..."

"Don't know about what?"

"Tori would never hate you." Cat stated before getting briefly distracted by the bunny picture on her mug. "Ooh... bunny..."

"Focus Cat." Jade sighed. "What do you mean she'd never hate me?"

"Well, no matter what you've done to her in the past she's always just tried harder and harder to get you to like her." The red headed girl said.

"That and I don't think little miss goody two shoes would actually be capable of hate." Jade rolled her eyes and drunk her hot chocolate.

"Oh no, she's definitely capable of hatred." Cat disagreed,

"What makes you say that?" Jade asked raising her eyebrow.

"Well... She did break Beck's nose according to the TheSlap..." Cat said surprised that Jade hadn't known.

Jade almost choked.

"She did what now?!" The goth yelled.

"There's no need to shout!" Cat huffed before picking up her phone and going on the slap. "It's all over the slap! Here I'll tell you the latest: 'Tori and Beck were seen arguing (for reasons yet unknown although it is suspected to have something to do with currently MIA student Jade West.) when Beck said something that apparently made Tori mad because she punched him right in the face breaking his nose. He is currently in the hospital, and apparently none of his supposed friends are interested in visiting any time soon.' "

Jade couldn't help but let a grin cross her face.

"Who's Mia?" Cat asked confused.

"What? Oh, you mean MIA? It means missing in action." Jade explained quickly as she finished her mug and stood up.

"But you're not missing you're right here..." Cat frowned even more confused. Jade quickly sped past the girl who had apparently gone back to ditzy Cat.

"Sorry, Cat. I got to go." Jade shouted over her shoulder as she pulled open the door to find a shocked Tori standing there.

"Oh, great..." Jade groaned putting her head in her hands. Nothing was going right for her today.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**So what do you think? Still any good? :) I'm tired so this end note'll be quick. LOVE YOU ALL THANKS FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW! Remember to check out my friends story! :) Stay frosty.**

**-NZfulla**


	5. Meatings

**I'm back xD I didn't want to keep you waiting too long :) I get restless when I want to read a story and the author doesn't update for a while! Even though it's only been like a few days... oh well! I had inspiration so xD Let us continue...**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"T-Tori! I-I..." Jade fumbled. "I-I gotta... uh go..." Jade mumbled and the goth tried to side-step Tori but the half-Latina grabbed her arm.

"Stay." Tori commanded and the goth surprising both herself, and Tori did as she was told. "I've been looking for you _all day _and I'm not going to let you run away again now."

Jade nodded and stayed quiet but she was fidgeting and obviously having trouble not running away.

"You've always been a fight or flight sort of person and normally it doesn't concern me but now it does because what it's telling me is that you don't know how to confront your fears." Tori said staring intently at Jade. "So now you're going to confront them."

"Tori... don't make me do this..." Jade pleaded and Tori almost relented, _almost_. But she didn't.

"No Jade, you're not allowed to run from this and I don't _think _you're going to get into a fight with me about this. So the only thing left is to face it." Tori folded her arms.

Jade's fidgeting continued but she wasn't running which was a step in the right direction. However she looked like a very mad caged animal, which was an unfortunate step back.

"I cannot believe you're actually making me do this." Jade growled.

Tori stayed silent and kept watching the girl cautiously.

"Victoria Vega." Jade said slowly causing Tori to frown slightly.

"Yes Jadelyn August West?" Tori raised an eyebrow casing Jade to frown back.

"Firstly let's agree not to use our full names." Jade grumbled causing Tori to smirk slightly.

"Agreed."

"Secondly..." Jade said quietly and unsurely. Before mumbling something about this being a stupid idea, causing Tori to raise her eyebrows.

"Will you..." Jade started quietly before folding her arms across her chest. "Will you go out with me?.."

"Now why couldn't you have just asked me that without me forcing you to?" Tori grinned. She then threw her arms around the surprised girls neck and pressed her lips to the other's gently.

She pulled away and chuckled at Jade's face.

"Was that a yes then?" Jade asked with a cheeky grin.

"Yes. It was." Tori rolled her eyes and giggled causing Jade to smirk.

"Aww you guys are so cute." A voice interrupted them. They both jumped back from each other to see Cat standing there with an amused look on her face.

"C-Cat!" Tori protested. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough." She giggled and threw her arms around the two blushing girls. "I was starting to think that you two would never get together."

"Was it that obvious?" Jade asked with a surprisingly cute pout, according to Tori anyway.

"I've known you how long Jade?" Cat laughed. "I know you better than you know yourself sometimes."

"You should tell me all of Jade's embarrassing secrets." Tori joked causing Jade to raise her eyebrows.

"I have no embarrassing secrets." She gave the red-head a glare indicating she wasn't allowed to tell Tori anything no matter what.

"Even if she did I wouldn't tell you." Cat said sternly. "Not for all the money in the world."

"I have candy?" Tori offered causing Cat to grin widely.

"What do you want to know?"

"Cat..." Jade growled.

Tori pulled a bag of gummy bears out of her pocket and Cat's eyes went big and the red-haired girl snatched them up.

"When you tickle her tummy in a certain way she mews like a cat." Cat giggled and hid behind Tori to avoid Jade's wrath.

"I do not!" The goth protested. Tori raised her eyebrows and started tickling Jade's stomach, causing the goth to let out an uncharacteristic giggle before mewing, indeed exactly like a cat.

Tori giggled while Jade crossed her arms embarrassed.

"Shut up..." The goth pouted, which Tori still found to be incredibly cute.

"I'll let Trina tell you an embarrassing secret of mine?" Tori offered but she couldn't contain her grin.

"Okay then?.." Jade raised an eyebrow still blushing slightly.

"Hey muchacha, little red and Jade." A voice that could only be Andre's said from the path leading to Cat's house.

"Oh my gosh!" Cat giggled, eating her gummy bears. "It's like one of my brothers meatings! But without the meat!"

"What no nickname for Jade?" Tori raised her eyebrow with a smirk.

"Well I _had _one for her." He glanced at Jade who was glaring daggers at him. "She didn't like it."

"Hey kitty cat!" Robbie called out from behind Andre. He stepped out from behind the other boy and waved, his other hand occupied by none other then Rex.

"Are you guys having a party and didn't invite me?" An annoying voice that could only be Trina called out.

Everybody started to protest about Trina's presence but Jade's was the loudest of all as usual.

"NOBODY LIKES YOU!"

Trina pulled a face and stalked off in her way too high high-heels.

"Why are we all standing on Cat's front porch?" Jade raised her eyebrow.

"They were helping me look for you and we all agreed to meet back at Cat's place later and see if you were here." Tori explained then she frowned slightly. "Where were you anyway?"

"So you knew they'd all be coming here?" Jade rounded on Cat. "You didn't think to mention that?!"

"It didn't come up!" Cat exclaimed with a squeak and hid behind Tori again.

"You have no reason to be annoyed at her." Tori raised her eyebrows at Jade. "Since everything turned out alright didn't it?"

"Well... yeah but." Jade protested but was silenced by Tori.

"No buts! Everything is fine!" Tori looked to Jade in challenge but the goth didn't argue so the argument dropped.

"See lil' red? No need to hide from the wicked witch..." Andre started before covering his mouth and glancing at the annoyed all over again Jade.

"Harris!" She growled.

"...of the West." Rex finished. The puppet soon found his arm to be missing, again, and sailing through the air onto the street. Thanks to Jade's hand.

"Ahh! Rex!" Robbie panicked and ran after the missing limb.

"Two idiots down..." Jade turned to raise her eyebrows at Cat.

"Why are you looking at m-... OH!" She giggled and went back inside.

"3, 2, 1..." Jade counted with a smirk.

"HEY!" Cat's voice sounded out and Jade smirked wider.

Jade then turned to Andre and raised her eyebrows at him.

"Nah, I get it. Y'all wanna be alone. I'll just..." Andre turned just in time to see Robbie get hit by a grandma on a motor-scooter. "Take Rob to the hospital I guess..."

He shook his head and sighed, walking away.

"Man that boy-..." He tutted before pulling out his phone and calling for an ambulance.

"C'mon Tori let's go home." Jade smirked pulling her key's out of her pocket.

"But Robbie..." Tori started to protest.

"Do you really care?" Jade asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well..." She glanced at the scene happening on the road beside her. "I'm sure Andre can handle it..."

"There you go." Jade grinned taking Tori's arm and leading her to her car.

"Home it is." Tori rolled her eyes grinning.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**There you go people! I had a bit of trouble writing this chapter but I think I figured it out. Let me know :) I think I have a few chapters left in me so don't worry about whether or not this is the end. I just can't settle for five chapters :0 inexcusable. So there WILL be more if you want more :) but don't expect me to get into the heavier stuff... I'm too immature to do that sort of thing heh xD Review or PM please I love to hear from you guys :)**


	6. Royal performance

**Wow... so I'm a bit late but It was Christmas and I was with family! So I wasn't able to write :( I had a christmas themed story planned but I don't think I'd be able to write it the way I want to so that's on hold. But here is the latest chapter! I've wanted to do this one for a while but didn't know how to lead into it so I'm just going to write it and maybe post a chapter in between later if I get an idea or plan, but I think it'll work. Sorry if it doesn't sound right... I'm so exhausted and I have a headache but I wrote the chapter anyway! So let's get to it hmm?**

**P.S I do not own anything, not even the songs (yep it's a songy chapter)**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**'Hey Jade, looking forward to seeing you later at the full moon jam! I got a surprise for you :) xoxo - Tori'** Jade glanced one last time at the text Tori had sent her and smiled to herself. The goth still couldn't get over the fact that Tori was her _girlfriend_. It was unreal.

Jade grudgingly had to admit that it was partially Beck's fault that they were together but she was still never going to forgive him. And it seemed that none of the rest of the group was going to forgive him either. None of their friends had even gone to visit him in the hospital.

She banished all thoughts of Beck from her mind. This was a going to be a good night. She was ready to go, and had been for half an hour. The goth normally didn't like surprises, but she couldn't help but get excited to see whatever surprise her _girlfriend _had planned.

Tori had been missing all afternoon and the text had only heightened the goth's anticipation.

Jade glanced at her clock and let out a gush of air. It was time. She grabbed her keys and headed out of her bedroom door, or rather Tori's guest room that used to be her lesbian cousin's room.

She ran down the stairs and out to her car and sped all the way to the school.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tori was pacing backstage of the site of the full moon jam which was due to start any minute.

"Where is she?" Tori fretted. "She was supposed to be here ages ago."

"Tori!" Jade called out hurrying over to the girl who sighed in relief. The goth was all ready to go on stage she had her microphone on and everything, off though of course. "I was looking for you!"

"I've been her since after school." Tori raised a brow at the girl. "Where were you?"

"Never mind that." Jade dismissed, before bouncing up and down like a child on christmas morning. "Where's my surprise?!"

"It's not read y-..." Tori started but she stopped when she saw a man behind Jade.

"So are you the girl that has turned my daughter against me?" A cold voice said, causing Jade to freeze for a few seconds. But within seconds she thawed.

"The only person that turned me against you was _you, Darren." _Jade spun around with a growl.

"Jadelyn, I am your _father _and you will not speak to me in such a wa-..." He began but she cut him off.

"Number one, don't call me Jadelyn. Number two, you lost all rights to being a father when you _kicked me out."_ Jade growled."Number three, I will speak to you however I want to."

"So you _are _the girl corrupting my daughter." He ignored her and observed the anxious looking Tori with a cold stare.

"I am not your _daughter _nor did you _ever _treat me like one." Jade hissed. "And she is not corrupting me! If anything she's making me better!"

"Pah! I find that hard to believe. I heard she put Beckett in the hospital! Now _he _was making you better! He was a great boy! Good looking, wealthy background, and he _kept me informed!_" He growled. "You should've stuck with him."

Tori noticed Jade visibly twitch in anger and apparently Mr West did too, because he straightened up and fixed his tie, showing a brief amount of anxiety in his eyes, but his expression remained cold as always.

"_Enjoy _you're little show girls." He hissed and turned, retreating into the shadows he arrived from.

"Ugh! I _hate _him!" Jade growled, but Tori quickly wrapped her arms around the shaking girl which calmed her considerably.

"You can't let him rule your life Jade." Tori rubbed the girls back.

"I know, that's why I have a plan for tonight." She said as a grin spread across her face as she came up with a plan.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"You'll do great Jade." Tori smiled reassuringly as they prepared to go onstage.

"And now... the infamous... JADE WEST!" Andre introduced from up on stage.

"I know, but I'll be even better with you backing me up." Jade smirked and strutted on stage.

She walked up to the microphone and looked out to the crowd, where she saw her dad sitting back from the mass of teens. Beside him was none other than the boy wonder himself. _Beck_. Apparently out of hospital.

"This song is dedicated to... well I'm sure you know who you are." Jade stared right at her father. "It's not a song I'd normally sing but I think the time calls for it. So here goes..."

(**A/N **This song is called 'King of anything - Sara Bareilles')

Andre started the music and Jade heard Tori start to sing form behind her.

_"Oh (oh oh oh)_

_Oh (oh oh oh)_

_Oh (oh oh oh)_

_Oh (oh oh oh)"_

Jade took the mic in hand and started to sing. The crowd was full of energy as she started the first verse.

_"Keep drinkin' coffee_

_Stare me down across the table_

_While I look outside."_

Jade glanced out at her dad who's face was blank, he didn't listen to music. Thought it was a 'waste of sound'. He didn't know the song. _Good._

_"So many things I'd say if only I were able_

_But I just keep quiet_

_And count the cars that pass by."_

_"You've got opinions, man_

_We're all entitled to 'em_

_But I never asked."_

Andre played the piano, Tori and Jade sang and the crowd was getting into the song now, after the initial shock that _Jade West _was singing such an upbeat song.

_"So let me thank you for your time_

_And try to not waste any more of mine_

_Get out of here fast."_

Jade then shifted her gaze to stare at her ex-boyfriend and sang the next verse to him.

_"I hate to break it to you babe_

_But I'm not drowning_

_There's no one here to save."_

Jade started the chorus to a cheer from the audience.

_"Who cares if you disagree_

_You are not me_

_Who made you king of anything_

_So you dare tell me who to be_

_Who died_

_And made you king of anything?"_

_"Oh (oh oh oh)_

_Oh (oh oh oh)_

_Oh (oh oh oh)_

_Oh (oh oh oh)"_

Jade continued to sing to Beck who looked very uncomfortable. _Good again._

_"You sound so innocent_

_All full of good intent_

_You swear you know best."_

_"But you expect me to_

_Jump up on board with you and_

_Ride off into your dellusional sunset."_

She then switched back to her Dad.

_"I'm not the one who's lost_

_With no direction oh_

_But you won't ever see._

_"You're so busy makin' maps_

_With my name on them in all caps_

_You got the talkin' down just not the listening."_

She danced on stage with Tori while singing. The crowd singing along.

_"And who cares if you disagree_

_You are not me_

_Who made you king of anything_

_So you dare tell me who to be_

_Who died_

_And made you king of anything"_

Then Jade took a step back and Tori started to sing.

_"All my life_

_I've tried_

_To make everybody happy while I_

_Just hurt_

_And hide_

_Waitin' for someone to tell me it's my turn_

_To decide."_

_"Oh (oh oh oh)_

_Oh (oh oh oh)_

_Oh (oh oh oh)_

_Oh (oh oh oh)"_

Jade and Tori both stepped forward and started to sing the chorus.

_"Who cares if you disagree_

_You are not me_

_Who made you king of anything_

_So you dare tell me who to be_

_Who died_

_And made you king of anything."_

_"Who cares if you disagree_

_You are not me_

_Who made you king of anything_

_So you dare tell me who to be_

_Who died_

_And made you king of anything."_

Jade smiled at Tori and sang the next part to both Beck and her dad.

_"Let me hold your crown, babe_

_Oh oh_

_Ah."_

The song finished and the crowd cheered, Tori and Jade took a bow and ran off to the side of the stage.

"Feel better now?" Tori asked the grinning girl who nodded.

"Much better."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**This was going to be much longer but I am exhausted and sick and I didn't think I wrote it very well so I'm saving it for the next chapter. Tell me if you think something's off and I'll fix it up. Thanks for reading! You rule! Please review! it makes me happy... Stay frosty**

**-NZfulla**


	7. Surprise!

**Sorry for the wait! Holidays, writers block and stuff. But I am back with another chapter! Where Jade's surprise will be unveiled... So lets get on it!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"So anyway... before we were interrupted. Where's my surprise?!" Jade asked Tori who frowned slightly and looked at her watch.

"I don't know..." Tori began to say but she was interrupted by two girls who Tori thought looked familiar.

The first one looked to be in her early twenties was about average height, with than coloured skin with brown hair and brown eyes and was wearing a black leather jacket with a black shirt, black skirt and black leggings. Guess what colour her boots were? Black. Jade felt like she should know who the girl was but couldn't quite put her finger on it.

The second girl also looked familiar too, she looked the same age and she was roughly the same height as the first girl but she had dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. The second girl was also wearing a black leather jacket and the black skirt, boots and leggings. But she wore a light blue shirt underneath the jacket.

"Hey, Tori." The first one said in a voice that Jade swore she recognized from somewhere. "Long time, no see."

Tori looked up from her watch with a grin and flung her arms around the girl causing Jade to raise her eyebrows.

"You don't need to hug me to see if I'm real each time you see me." The girl chuckled. Tori let go grinning widely. Then she turned to the second girl.

"Hey Tori, it's been a while." The second girl beamed, before giving the first girl a look. "Sorry we're late. Maya just _had _ to stop and get some coffee on the way and the cashier recognized her."

Tori gave the first girl whose name was apparently Maya a look. The name sounded so familiar and Jade was frustrated she couldn't remember.

"The Jetbrew over here has the best coffee around." Maya protested. "I don't come over here very often. It's not my fault that I can't keep a low-profile!"

At the mention of coffee Tori turned to me. Incidentally Jade was drinking Jetbrew coffee right at that moment. Maya and looked to her then, noted her coffee and grinned triumphantly at the other girl who rolled her eyes.

"Jade, your surprise has arrived. This is my cousin Maya, the one whose room you are staying in currently, and that is her girlfriend Angela." Tori gestured to the other girl who waved with a grin. Jade now recognized the other girl from the photo in the guest room of Tori's house.

Maya and Angela... So familiar... Jade almost did a spit-take. She'd figured out who they are. _I can't believe I didn't figure out who they were earlier. _She thought annoyed at herself.

"Although you might know Maya better as-..." Tori started but Jade cut her off.

"Tawny Walker-Black?" She asked with a shocked grin. "From 'The scissoring'?"

"Ha!" Maya grinned at Angela. "I can't believe you said nobody would know who I was without the costume. That's two people who know who I am on the same day!"

"She knew your characters name." Angela pouted. "She didn't get it until just now even though she heard your name more than twice."

"But she still knew who I was." Maya grinned.

"Well it is her favourite movie of all time..." Tori smirked. "I would hope she would know who the main character is."

"Nobody ever remembers me though." Angela sighed. "Nobody ever remembers..."

"You were Tawny's bestfriend, Selena. In the very beginning scene before she moved away. I remember you now." Jade said with a grin.

"See? She knows you." Maya put her arm around Angela.

"How many times have you watched that movie?" Angela asked with a laugh.

"Many, many times." Jade grinned, still not quite believing she was talking to her favourite actor ever. Wait a second...

"Tori!" Jade exclaimed with a frown. "Why did you not tell me your cousin was the main character in my favourite movie!"

"It never came up?" She shrugged.

Maya and Angela laughed.

"Sounds like Tori." Maya grinned.

"So how long are you guys staying for?" Jade asked the two girls.

"Not very long, we just dropped in since we were passing through. We only managed to tell Tori this morning." Angela said.

"They're on their way to the set of 'The scissoring: the sequel.'." Tori grinned at Jade.

"Your making a sequel?!" Jade exclaimed.

"It's supposed to be a secret so if we see it leaked anywhere on the internet we'll know who did it." Maya raised her eyebrows at Tori.

"I only told her!" Tori protested.

"It only takes one." Maya smiled and shook her head.

"I won't tell anyone, I can be trusted with secrets unlike Tori over here." Jade laughed.

"I will trust you based on the grounds that you are drinking coffee from my favourite shop." Maya grinned.

"Well, I can tell you two will get along." Tori rolled her eyes. "You two could start a coffee brand called _Made_ (**Ma**/ya and Ja/**de**.)."

"Let them open a coffee shop." Angela grinned and threw her arm over Tori. "We can sell _Tangelos_ (**T**/ori and **Angel**/a.) to supermarkets everywhere!"

"Tangelos... Yup it's a plan to take over the world." Maya scoffed and Jade smirked.

"You'll see... You'll all see!" Angela shouted dramatically before doing a very good evil laugh.

All three of the girls stared at her.

"Jeez, guys take a joke." She pouted and looked at her watch. "Oh! Maya we're going to be late! We have to go like right now!"

"Sorry Tori we gotta go. We'll see you again on the way back though. It was nice meeting you Jade, make sure Tori doesn't get into too much trouble." Maya grinned.

"Tori? Trouble?" Jade raised her eyebrow and smirked causing Maya to laugh.

"True, so I suppose she hasn't stopped being a goody-two shoes yet. Make her fun by the time we get back." Maya laughed, giving the protesting Tori a hug before following Angela back the way they came.

"I am so fun!" Tori shouted after them causing the two to laugh. Jade smirked.

"Keep thinking that Tori." Jade smirked.

"As my girlfriend you are supposed to support me." Tori pouted. There was that word again, the one that sent tingles down Jade's spine.

"Fine you are fun..." Jade said causing Tori to grin. "...To tease."

"I can always stop letting you use my coffee maker." She mock threatened.

"You're the funnest person I know!" Jade smiled widely.

"That's what I thought." Tori smirked.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**This one really had nothing much in it... sorry bout that xD More chapters to come still though so don't give up on me just yet. Tell me if you don't like it or if you do and I'll make sure to fix it up. Please review or PM me! I love you guys and I'll be eagerly awaiting your opinions. Stay frosty.**

**-NZfulla**


End file.
